Vengeance is a Dish Served Cold
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: Prim is tired of seeing Peeta with Katniss. Peeta only belongs with her. Also, Katniss is not the only one she hates. People better watch out because Primrose will do anything to ensure Peeta is with her. (AU, Canon pairing, and a bit of OC behavior in characters.)
1. Chapter 1

"**He who seeks vengeance must dig two graves: one for his enemy and one for himself."**

I thought I loved him, but I knew Peeta only has eyes for Katniss. I planned to do all I can to make him mine.

Katniss thought that I only liked the cake's frosting. She was so clueless. I liked the person that decorated the cakes. Katniss had Gale, yet she also had Peeta. I couldn't understand why everyone preferred her. I can be just like her and more. My plan was just starting. My dream boy will be mine.

Peeta had gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. We would have been the best fairytale couple, yet she was in the picture. She took my place with Peeta.

My own sister quickly became my enemy. It was worth the boy. She could be with Gale, her best friend. I could be with Peeta, the sweet boy. Katniss didn't think it was right. The detail is…

I don't care what she has to say because I only follow my own orders. No one could boss me around. The sweet girl façade was over. My true personality came with full force.

Nobody would have expected it. Neither did I. Things happen for a reason, so I think it happened because it was meant to be. Even with my interference, nothing changed.

Those two were stuck together as if both were glued to one another. I was just the delusional 17 year-old with a crush in my sister's boyfriend. What an odd love triangle.

My plans were going to work no matter what they did. Peeta Mellark was going to be mine. No sister to stop me. We would live in a happily ever after ending. Katniss would not be there to keep him happy, but I will.

If I had thought the plan over several times, nothing would have gone wrong. The flaws were in every part of it, but now there's not much I can do.

My plans turned into my dooms fall. Vengeance is something tricky. One must know what they will receive in the end, but foolish little me didn't knew. I wished I never did it, but it was too late.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Hope you like my new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta is working at the bakery. First part of my plan starts now.

I was walking into the bakery. I smiled because Katniss is busy at the Hob. I thought Peeta needed company in this big shop. That's why I am the perfect answer to his loneliness. Peeta was frosting a cake. He was so oblivious to my presence. I cleared my throat, and he turned around fast. I smiled innocently. He blushed slightly.

"Hi, Prim. What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how my favorite baker is doing." I said blushing.

He was surprised.

"Thanks for caring so much for me. You are sweet. So, how is Katniss?"

Oh no. He said the K name. I felt the anger inside of me starting to boil. He prefers to know what is happening to her. I thought the perfect answer for this situation.

"She's busy with Gale."

* * *

**Sorry, it is so short. So... CLIFFHANGER! In the next chapter we'll see how everything turns out for everyone. Hopefully nothing bad. Whom I am kidding? Of course, there has to be something a little bad. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Thanks to my first reviewers! Here is the third chapter.**

* * *

I silently watched his reaction. He seemed normal. Wait what! He was supposed to start needing my comfort, yet he did not.

"Aren't you mad?"

"Why would I be? Katniss surely has a reason for that. I trust her with all my heart."

Again the K word! This guy was going to destroy part one of my plan! I needed to think of something fast!

"I have a question Prim, and I hope you answer."

Oh no. He appeared tense. That's a bad sign.

"Sure Peeta. You can ask me anything at all."

I was practically screwed. I feared the worst as he began to speak.

"Would you like to accompany Gale, Katniss, Rory, Madge and me in a trip to the beach for two weeks without parents?"

Wow! That surely was a surprise. I wanted to go and spend time near my favorite baker. The only downside was that Kit Kat was going. I thought of several ways to make my plan work. I heard someone calling my name.

"Prim? Do you want to or not?" He said with this cute smile.

I couldn't help smiling back.

"Yes. I want to go!" I practically screamed.

He just chuckled at my antics. It made me blush a little. He hugged me mumbling something I couldn't hear. I pulled back, but my motion made him lose balance. He fell on top of me. My back hurt a little bit, but it was worth it. We both blushed. He stared at me in the eyes. I started to lean to steal a quick kiss from him, but the door opened.

* * *

**Another CLIFF HANGER! I hope you enjoyed the story until now. **

**If you want, you can review me who you want to enter the door. The name that appears the most will be the one! I recommend "Truth or Dare!" from my sister just click in _Fantasy Friends 31_, and it will appear with the rest of the stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. **

**Thanks **_**Peeta you stalker**_** for your review. As a treat to everyone, this chapter is long. I'm trying really. Also, I am Panamanian, and we speak mostly Spanish. Sorry if you see mistakes. **

* * *

"Prim! What the hell you think you are doing?"

Great, it had to be him. I wanted to have my first kiss with Peeta, but he had to appear. Peeta moved fast, and he was on his feet looking at me. I got on my feet even faster.

"What? I did nothing wrong." I smiled innocently.

"I know what you are trying to do. Your cute face is nothing more than a façade!"

Now, he is seriously getting on my nerves. I know just the way to make him shut up, but that will come later.

"Peeta, please tell him to stop. He is hurting my feelings!" I sobbed against Peeta's chest. I knew he was going to protect me.

"Would you please stop? Prim here is nothing like that. Say sorry, Haymitch."

"Why would I do that? She is a lying, evil girl. You will soon understand me."

I cried harder.

"Stop that, you are no baby."

I looked murderous at Haymitch. He was going to shut up, and I will make sure of it. I stopped my fake crying and said to Peeta.

"I will go now. Apparently I'm not welcome here."

After saying that, I left.

* * *

"What are you doing with my swimsuit? Primrose Everdeen give it to me, now!"

I did nothing wrong. I swear. I just thought her one piece was boring. The idea of fixing it came to my mind. The boring yellow one piece became a two piece purple with brown dots swimsuit. I smiled innocently and gave her the swimsuit.

"It will make you stand out." I said while smirking at her.

"You are lucky. Mom had to help Effie pick her new shoes. If she had not, you would've been grounded."

I just smiled because she did not notice the little chip I put inside the swimsuit. What a surprise she will get.

I went into my room and sat on my bed. I reached for the pillow. My diary was inside of it. I pull it out and started to write what has happened until now. I also made a list of people who needed to disappear. Starting with drunky, followed by lovesick puppy, next sweet pie, and last Kit Kat.

Their nicknames describe them perfectly. Everyone gained my hate, and now they shall pay.

I changed into my pajamas. Tomorrow was the day before the trip. I think I could manage to plan everything. Because someone will not wake up to see the sun again, I went to sleep.

* * *

**Tomorrow, 3 hours before the trip.**

I was dressed in a white tank top and jean shorts with sandals. My hair was in two pigtails. I made my way to Haymitch's house. I already have everything in my suitcase, and I carry a messenger bag with me. Everything I need is inside. Haymitch and I will have a talk.

I stand in front of the door and knock. I heard the shuffling of his feet. The door opened. His head peaked out, and his eyes were full of annoyance. He smelled like cheap liquor and, oddly enough, female perfume.

"What do you want, brat?"

He's as sweet as ever. I smiled and told him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Is that now considered a crime?"

"From someone like you, yes. Just come in. Will you?"

That was easy. His house was full with empty liquor bottles the last time I came. Now, it looks, dare I say, _clean_. It was a nice change, but I didn't come to praise his house. No, I came to **"talk"**.

"I wanted to talk to you about business. So, you better sit down."

He looked untrusting, but he sat. He opened his mouth.

"I'm thirsty. Could you serve me a drink? Please?"

Bingo. He just made things easier. I smiled innocently outside; I smirked evilly in my mind.

"Of course, I will bring it to you in no time."

I went into the kitchen for his drink. I took a glass drinking cup, and opened my bag. I took out my little problem solver for this kind of trouble. The item was a little bottle of glass with colorless liquid inside.

I grabbed an open white wine bottle and pour it in the cup. Then, I opened my special item and pour it too. I mixed the two with a spoon. Perfect. I quickly closed my item and hid it in my bag.

I took the cup to Haymitch, who was looking anxious. As I made my way to him, I noticed something peak from the inside of his sleeve. That put me into full alert mode, but I didn't let it show.

"Here you go. Your drink has come." I said as he practically yanked it from my hand.

"Thanks."

He didn't drink it, yet. He put it on the table in front of the couch. I turned my back for a second. I swear just a second, and he had a knife at my throat. If I want to be specific, he was holding a butcher's knife. His mouth was next to my ear.

"Do you think I trust you, SWEETHEART?" He punctuated the word by pressing the knife more against my throat.

"You see. I love Katniss like my daughter, and I want Katniss happy with Peeta. You are nothing more than a little mosquito. You are trying to suck away her happiness, but I won't let you do it."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously, HE was giving me that bull. He is such a jerk. I just wished he would already drink the _**"normal wine" **_I brought him. I spoke.

"So, what are you trying to do; bore me to death?"

"No. I just want to tell you to stop. If not, you will see."

Those were the worst excuses ever. I would play his game until he drank the cup. Then, he would see.

"Ok, I give up. I know Peeta is not meant for me," _**What a lie. Peeta and I were meant to be.**_ "I promise to never do anything against those two." _**While you are still alive, I promise.**_

He seemed to believe me. That's new. He sat and grabbed the cup.

"To a good future, I hope." He said before drinking the whole glass.

His name is completely out of the list. Drunky would have only a few days or two weeks left. Both are fine by me. I needed to go to my house before they left me.

"It's been a fun day here Haymitch, but I need to go. See you soon," _**In a grave. **_

"Understand. Bye bra… Prim."

That was unexpected. I walked to the door. I heard him trying to stand up, but failing. I smirked because it would be a bit faster than what I thought. It was even better. I closed the door behind me and continued walking.

You know what they say. Some guys just can't hold their arsenic. I laughed loudly.

* * *

**Yeah! Another chapter done and one coming soon! Sorry for what I did to Haymitch, but because is an advanced world and all he could be save. All you need to do is vote on the poll in my profile. I wanted to try something new. That way you can know me better, and I will know you a bit better, too.**

**Question of the day:**

**Do you prefer canon or non-canon couples? **I prefer mostly non-canon, but I like some canon, too.


	5. AN 1

**Hello! I'm Gabrielle, the author of this story. I wanted to let you know that in Panama we just started classes. It's possible that I would upload more because my inspiration is there. **

**If you want Haymitch to die or live vote on the poll I have. It will depend on YOU. I don't want to be the villain, but I think you guys would not let me be one. If you don't vote, I will decide. **

* * *

**Spoilers Alert!**

_"Peeta, don't you trust me?"_

_"What!"_

_"Is he alive?"_

_"I need you to understand that I love you more than her! _SHE _doesn't deserve you!"_

_"What a pretty little lie. Do you not think the same, _?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but if I did Finnick would be alive.**

**Hi you. Yes you, the person who happens to read this. I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Homework and tests have been rough. But, here is it! The new chapter of this story is here. I made you a little gift because of how long it was taking. Not the normal POV. Hope you enjoy and see you again at the bottom! :D**

* * *

_**Katniss' POV**_

I have to say just one thing. Prim is a backstabbing, deceiving evil sister. She plays the act of the innocent girl that just wants to be friends, but she is just another girl that can't keep her legs closed for Peeta, my boyfriend.

She managed to trick guys into believing everything she said, but since the beginning Peeta had caught her eyes. She always wanted to be alone with him. Prim thought I was stupid enough to think that I didn't realize it. She was wrong, but she usually was. Few had noticed her strange behavior. I asked Haymitch to keep his eyes open. Prim liked to play dirty. You only need to ask some people, and they would confirm it.

My friend Annie Cresta was mad at her for several months because sweet Primrose Everdeen became topless in front of her fiancé Finnick Odair. The little piece of my sister even asked him if he wanted a feel. Mom was so furious with her that she couldn't look at her for two weeks. She did some other things, too.

Prim hid weed in Madge's purse, and told the people at the party what a pot head Madge was. Her little trick made Madge stay at least some days under investigation. Madge doesn't talk like she used to with Prim. It all started because Madge was Peeta's date to a school dance, which the teachers chose the couples.

Prim was mad at me so she set up a "_friendly dinner_" between me and Gale. We joked like best friends do because I liked Peeta and he liked Madge. She was there hiding taking pictures of us. The pictures were published in the school newspaper with the title "THE GIRL ON FIRE BURNS FOR ANOTHER GUY, WE ARE SO SORRY LOVERBOY HOPE YOU FIND A NEW GIRLFRIEND". Peeta and I almost broke up. Madge and Gale were not that lucky, yet they are now together again.

Effie told Prim how curious she was about Prim's "secret crush". Prim said and I quote.

"Do you know how curious I am about how did you fell in love with someone as drunk as Haymitch? You could've any guy you wished, but you wanted Haymitch. I sometimes feel sorry for you, you know? You are so insecure that you only can leave the house with at least a whole makeup kit in your face. Some people said that curiosity killed the cat, but I know how he came back. Satisfaction brought him back. Hope your curiosity was satisfied, Effie".

Effie cried during the whole night, and the next day she threw away all her make-up. She shattered her mirrors. She became the "New Effie Trinket". We didn't recognize her the next day. Effie didn't use make-up or her wig. She even dressed normal. Her blonde hair was wavy and her blue eyes carried hopeful promises. Let's just say Haymitch liked the changed, and he told her that he loved her no matter how she dressed or looked.

That is one bad thing that Prim did that turned out for the best. The other things didn't.

I planned a little get away to the Finnick and Annie's beach house. The people that were going were Rory, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Prim, and me. Annie, Finnick and Johanna Mason were there already.

One thing you got to know about Johanna is that she doesn't take bull from any one. She hates Prim with all her gut. If the only way to survive the world was to kill either Prim or Director Coin, she would choose Prim. That is saying A LOT.

The trip to the beach house was quiet except for the radio. Gale was driving with Madge sited next to him. I was in Peeta's lap while Rory sat in the middle and Prim next to him. She kept sending me evil smiles, which I responded with questioning glances. The radio was on with "Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift. That song reminded me of Prim, and what she was trying to do with Peeta. I only hoped that the lyrics of the song did not turn prophetic. Peeta whispered sweet things in my ear, and I just smiled. I thought I was being paranoid I just needed to loosen up.

We arrived at 4 pm. Gale parked the car and told us to carry our luggage. While we were walking toward the house, we saw a cute scene.

Annie was dancing in the front yard with Finnick to a silent melody. Her dark hair was wavy on her back, and her green eyes shined in the evening sun. Annie was wearing a violet sundress with bare feet. Finnick's bronze hair shimmered and his eyes didn't leave Annie's for even a second. He was wearing a black shirt and swim trunks. Johanna was trying to tan in a chair with her eyes closed and her hair in a messy bun. Gale wolf whistled. They looked in our direction and started to wave.

Gale went to Johanna, and he threw her out of the chair. Johanna immediately got up from the floor, slapped Gale _hard_, and she made her way to us. I think that's enough proof of how short her temper is. She has pale skin, wide-set brown eyes and chin-length brown hair that is sometimes a bit spiky. Her green bikini showed her toned stomach.

We all were laughing because of what happened. Gale likes to get into Johanna's nerves. Johanna was in front of us next to Finnick and Annie. Gale had a red-hand print in his face. Annie told us.

"Welcome to our house in the beach. It has five bedrooms, four bathrooms, one kitchen, a big living room, a game room, and the beach is right behind the house. We are going to share rooms, but somebody stays alone."

Oh no! What if I have to share with Prim? That would ruin my little vacation.

Finnick spoke next.

"I wrote your names in some slips of paper with ours to be fair. They are inside this bag." He pulls out a small bag. "You only need to pull out a paper and that's your roommate, but if you are the only one left you are alone."

Well, I just hoped that luck was on my side. The first to pull out a slip was Gale.

"Mine says Annie." He said smiling slightly at her. She returned the smile.

Peeta's turn followed.

"Apparently I am alone because I kind of pull my own name out." He said smiling shyly. We all snickered except from Prim. I think she was hopeful Peeta was with her.

Next, Madge decided to pull a name.

"I'm with Katniss!" She said smiling triumphal. I smiled brightly at least I'm not with Prim.

So, that left Rory, Johanna, Finnick, and Prim to be pulled. Johanna was tired of waiting, so she pulled a slip fast.

"Damn, why me? I'm with Snow's rose over here." She said pointing at Prim.

"That means I am with Rory. We only need to move our things to what are going to be our rooms for two weeks, and we can go to the beach." Finnick said.

Before we could move, Annie pulled out a camera.

"Ok. I want everyone to smile because I'm going to be taking pictures of the whole vacation." She said smiling.

Annie instructed us to pose. I made the half of heart with one hand, and Peeta made the other. Annie took the photo. Then she passed the camera around for everyone to see the photo. When my turn came, I was frowning.

The photo was taken like the ones you see in a magazine. Johanna with her hair in a bun and green bikini was doing a pose that said _RAWWR_! Gale with his red shirt and capris was in a dancing stance with Madge. Madge was wearing a blue sundress and sandals; her hair in a French braid. Peeta and I looked cute. He was wearing an orange shirt and jeans. I was wearing a strapless, white shirt with shorts. My hair was loose. Rory and Finnick were both showing their muscles with funny expressions. Rory had a sleeveless black shirt with capris. We all looked normal, but Prim didn't. She was staring at Peeta and me with an evil smirk. I hoped this vacation turned for the best, but sometimes we just hoped too much.

* * *

**So, what do you think? You can tell me in your reviews. Also if you want to tell me who you want next chapter's POV, you can by reviewing this story. Hope you liked it. I will try to update regularly, so maybe next week a new chapter will come. Thanks for your reviews. They make my day! Check out my sister's story "**Truth or Dare!**" You only need to click in "**Fantasy Friends 31**", and it will appear with the rest of our stories. You will like it if you are a fan of the Mortal Instruments.**

**Question of the day: Do any of you watch "**School of Thrones**" in YouTube? I, personally, can't wait for it to continue. **


End file.
